


When Will We Fall Down

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John closed his hand on the back of his neck, pushing slightly, and Rodney went to his knees instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will We Fall Down

"I swear, I'm going to box up all the idiots in my lab and ship them back to Earth on the _Daedalus_ ," grumbled Rodney as he followed John into his quarters. "I mean, I don't expect them to be as smart as me, but I don't expect them to be as dumb as sea monkeys, either!"

"McKay bitching again?" asked Ronon from the bed, where he was idly flipping through one of John's comic books.

"Of course," said John, grinning, closing and locking the door with a thought. Rodney looked like he was going to say something in response, but John closed his hand on the back of his neck, pushing slightly, and Rodney went to his knees instead. "Good boy," he said, stroking over Rodney's carotid with his thumb. "Good."

If Rodney could have purred, he would have been. Instead, he pressed into John's hand more forcefully, trying to get more contact. John just chuckled and released his grip. "Have any preferences tonight?" John asked Ronon, as he threaded his fingers through Rodney's hair, pulling lightly.

"Mmm, yeah. I want his mouth, for now." Ronon shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and started to unlace his pants.

"You heard Ronon, boy," said John, giving Rodney a gentle shove to get him moving in the right direction. "And lose the clothes. I want to play too."

Rodney paused long enough to shed his clothes, and then crawled over to Ronon. Kneeling up, he folded his hands behind his back and started to lip around the head of Ronon's cock, licking obscenely. John watched for a few moments, just long enough for Ronon to get impatient. "Stop fucking around," he growled, a hand on the back of Rodney's head pushing him down.

Moaning softly, Rodney went down, taking more of Ronon's cock obediently. His eyes fluttered shut in contentment as he sucked.

After stripping off his clothes, John detoured past the nightstand, grabbing the lube, before he came to kneel behind Rodney. "You've got a pretty ass, boy," he said, as he slicked his fingers. "Maybe later I'll mark it up for you." Without waiting for an answer, he pushed a finger into Rodney's hole.

The whimpers that got from Rodney went straight to John's dick. Not wanting to wait, he only got Rodney slick before he pulled his finger back out. Pouring more of the lube on his dick, he said to Ronon, "Hey, can you move down here?"

"Yeah." Between the two of them, they manhandled Rodney back far enough that Ronon could sit on the floor, legs spread wide. Rodney was making small sounds and straining to get back to Ronon's cock, and as soon as Ronon was settled, John let him go.

The look of gratification on his face as he sunk down on Ronon's cock would have had John making smartass comments normally, but right now he just wanted into that fine ass. So he grabbed Rodney's hips, lifting them. Spreading Rodney's cheeks, he said, "If you bite Ronon, we're going to have to punish you." He waited for a grunt of agreement before he started to push in, hard.

Rodney didn't release Ronon's cock, but he was panting around it, as John worked his way in with short, forceful strokes. He paused when he was finally balls deep inside Rodney's tight ass. Lifting his hand, he smacked Rodney's cheek, hard enough to leave a red handprint. "Did we give you permission to stop sucking?"

Shaking his head, Rodney started to suck diligently. Ronon grunted in something resembling satisfaction as he stroked through Rodney's hair, tugging it occasionally. John watched the two of them, because if he focused on the sensations of fucking Rodney he was going to come, and he wasn't ready to do that yet.

When he thought he was going to last more than thirty seconds, he started to move, rocking Rodney forward onto Ronon's cock. The feel of Rodney around his dick was intense; tight, silken heat that caressed him with every stroke.

This was going to be over _fast_. As he continued to thrust, he wrapped one arm around Rodney's waist and grasped his cock, though not tight enough to get him off. Rodney groaned and pushed his hips down, trying push his cock through John's hand.

Rodney started moving on his own, so that John didn't even need to thrust. It freed John to squeeze Rodney's hip with his free hand, and to just _feel_. He groaned, desperate to come, and right now.

From the look on Ronon's face, he was just as close, just as desperate. John watched as Rodney lifted far enough to take a deep breath, and then went down, taking even more of Ronon's cock. From the motion of his throat, John could tell he was swallowing.

Both of Ronon's hands fisted in Rodney's hair, holding him down as Ronon's hips jerked up several times as he came with a loud grunt. The sight of Ronon coming hard was the last thing that John needed to push him over to his own orgasm. Electricity raced over his nerves, and he came with a shout.

For a long moment, all three of them were frozen. Then Rodney released Ronon's cock and groaned, "Please. Oh, please, don't leave me hanging."

In a teasing tone of voice, John said to Ronon, "What do you think? Has he earned an orgasm?"

"He did get us both off. And he didn't argue this time."

"True." John slowly slid out of Rodney's body with a hiss. Wrapping his arms around Rodney's chest, he pulled him up so that he was kneeling in John's lap. "Jerk yourself off, boy."

"But - " Rodney cut himself off. Wrapping one hand around the shaft of his cock, he rubbed the palm of his other hand over the head. His head dropped back, resting against John's shoulder, and his eyes closed.

"Are you close, boy?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah," moaned Rodney. "Please - "

Ronon reached out, pinching both of Rodney's nipples hard. "Give it up."

He stroked his cock three more times, and then he jerked, come dripping through his fingers.

"Good boy," John murmured, brushing a kiss over Rodney's temple. He held Rodney until he started to stir on his own, and then urged him up. "Go get cleaned up," he said, and Rodney headed towards the bathroom.

John exchanged a grin with Ronon. "So have any ideas for next time?"


End file.
